


The Night of the Ball

by thestalwartsky



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Inspired by The Night Before Christmas, Poetry, Right?, except it's about the ball, idk i'm only on like ch 2 of this game, rhyming dictionary coming in clutch here, there's REALLY mild byleth/edelgard here but blink and you'll miss it, which takes place in the same month that christmas would
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestalwartsky/pseuds/thestalwartsky
Summary: ‘Twas the night of the ball, and all through the House...
Kudos: 3





	The Night of the Ball

‘Twas the night of the ball, and all through the House

All the creatures were stirring, from the man to the mouse;

The decor had been hung in the ballroom with care,

In the hopes that a gala would soon take place there;

The students were jubilant, far from their beds,

As visions of dancing played on in their heads;

With the crisp winter air blowing through in a squall,

The Black Eagles were busy, consumed with the ball.

In groups they had split, the ladies and gents,

Each preparing themselves for the evening’s events;

Dorothea took charge of the fashion details,

Along with the makeup, right down to the nails;

Throughout all the fanfare, Edelgard stood still,

Embarrassed a touch by this show of goodwill;

Petra watched the proceedings with undisguised wonder,

Making notes in her head to avoid any blunder;

Bernadetta looked on from a corner of the room,

Intrigued by her classmates, bereft of her gloom.

Elsewhere in the dorm, Ferdinand tried his hand

At convincing the boys that the night would be grand;

Linhardt was aloof, preferring his sleep,

But he’d promised to go, and the thought made him weep;

Caspar was excited, but his reasons were trite:

To prove that his dancing compared with his might;

Hubert regarded the ball with disgust,

But his liege had been clear: to attend was a must.

And so all the Eagles, no matter their mood,

Prepared for an evening of fervor and food;

At last they were ready, all dressed to the nines,

Draped in rich cloth with boldly stitched lines.

They met in their classroom, exchanging some greetings,

To meet their professor before the proceedings;

Through the door entered Byleth, with a hint of a grin,

To speak with her students; she beckoned them in.

“I want all of you to relax for tonight,

You deserve this nice break, instead of a fight,

I’ve heard that most pray for peace in this season,

And though I’m not pious, I think there’s good reason

To wish that you all receive peace as a boon,

While we are in the Ethereal Moon.”

The Eagles were happy, full of good cheer,

So grateful that Byleth appeared for the year;

And so they departed, their target the ball,

Impressed by the splendor that dotted the hall.

Throughout the affair, they each did their part,

To take the professor’s words to their heart;

Bernadetta partook of a nice piece of cake,

While Linhardt decided that he’d stay awake;

Dorothea maneuvered the dance floor with grace;

Less so with Petra, though she tried to save face;

Ferdinand lent his arm to many a lady,

Hubert stayed in the light, to appear less shady;

Caspar stuffed his face ‘til he felt he had died,

Edelgard danced her share, with her teacher by her side;

And for one splendid evening, with the stars shining bright,

The Black Eagles concluded that all was quite right.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone should have warned me how HARD poetry/rhyming is.
> 
> Anyway, just some tangentially Christmas-inspired fluff. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
